


Through the Storm

by Lady_of_Rohan



Series: Joseb [10]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dancing, Gay, M/M, Rain, Romance, Slow Dancing, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: During a raging Krimson storm, Joseph and Sebastian share a tender moment together.





	Through the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squallina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squallina/gifts).



> A little fluffy gift fic for my dear squallina, whose friendship and support has meant so much to me! ♥

As night had fallen, the detective partners had settled in after a much-needed free afternoon of errand-running and a coffee shop visit. Long work hours, after quite a long while off, had them both exhausted... not to mention, the fact that their 'downtime' activities were equally strenuous.  
  
An amorous night turned productive morning, the sky had soon turned dark come afternoon, grey clouds rolling in. By evening, a rumbling springtime storm was raging, warnings all over the news. The wind howled and the rain poured, thunder crashed and lightning struck.    
  
Joseph occupied himself in the kitchen, boiling some water for dinner, the oven pre-heating. Sebastian was seated at the kitchen table, enjoying a second cup of coffee courtesy of Joseph's instant coffee machine, the Krimson Daily spread out before him. The counter-top radio was switched on, the two of them listening to weather updates.  
  
The younger man looked mildly concerned, brow creased as he came to stand near the table close to Sebastian. As a particularly violent roar of thunder shook Sebastian's tiny apartment, he swore he saw Joseph jump.  
  
"It's just a storm, Joseph," Sebastian reassured, looking up from the paper. "It'll blow over."  
  
"We should have bought more supplies," he said, shaking his head. Always prepared... he acted like it was a damned blizzard. Didn't they have those in Canada all the time?  
  
"I think it'll be ok. Worst case, the station has a shelter, so if it gets bad, we can always hole up there." As an afterthought, he added: "I'll drive."  
  
"Very comforting," Joseph said, and it was only because of their long partnership that he gathered from his deadpan tone that he was teasing.  
  
" _Funny_."  
  
There had been storms before, especially during springtime, and Sebastian's apartment was sturdy. It was elevated enough to prevent flooding, and though there wasn't a basement, he'd never had any issues before. As usual, Joseph seemed to worry enough for the both of them. Of course, he was also used to being in a fortified high-rise, rather than a low-ground apartment building. He could see how it could make him feel a little unsafe. It was an adjustment for him, after all.  
  
Joseph's mind worked so far in advance, he even had a back-up system hooked up to the aquarium, which now took up space in Sebastian's living room.  
  
Sebastian had finally turned his attention back to the article he was reading, when thunder struck so hard, it even startled him. An ominous flicker of lights ensued, followed by the sound of dwindling power being surged, and all was bathed in darkness.  
  
" _Great_ ," he heard Joseph mutter, Sebastian's amber eyes adjusting to the lack of light.  
  
"Stay put," Sebastian ordered gently, already out of his seat and on his way towards the bedroom. "I'll get the lantern."  
  
Sebastian was used to ambling around in the dark, so the trip back to the bedroom to retrieve his bedside lantern didn't take long. When he returned to the kitchen with the glowing item in hand, he found Joseph lighting a couple of candles upon the counter. A noise of amusement issued from the back of his throat. They were the high-end, scented variety in glass jars... the room already wafting with the hint of something fresh, like citrus.  
  
Lantern upon the kitchen table, and candles burning, the room was rather well-lit. In the low-light, Joseph's glasses cast shadows on his face, beneath his dilated eyes.  
  
"I still have some of those instant noodles," Sebastian offered. "At least we have hot water."  
  
Their dinner plans, at least regarding the oven, were obviously shot. But, at least the power had stayed long enough to bring that pot to a slow boil.  
  
Giving a nod, Joseph knew precisely where those were kept, in one of the bottom cupboards. He went to it, retrieving the little cups, peeling them open and moving to pour hot water into each of them.  
  
Thunder happened to boom at that very moment, causing Joseph to startle, a yelp soon escaping. It didn't take being a detective for Seb to put together that he'd probably burned himself with scalding water.  
  
"Joseph! God damn it, be more careful." Hushed curses as he quickly moved that lantern to be set near the sink. He ran cold water, and then placed his palms upon Joseph's shoulders to guide him over to it. He took the hint, hand doused as Sebastian lingered behind him.  
  
"I'm fine," he said after a few moments, showing his palm, which looked a little red, but otherwise unharmed. Sebastian observed it by lantern-light, gently taking his hand within his larger one.    
  
"Take it easy," he said, gruff tone laced with affection, as he rubbed his thumb along the back of Joseph's smooth hand. "Trying to keep you in one piece."  
  
"Harder than it seems," Joseph sighed.  
  
"Believe me, I know."  
  
Sebastian brought those pink fingers to his lips, planting a little kiss there. Even in the candlelight, he saw Joseph smile. It was then that Sebastian caught the first few notes of a familiar tune on the battery-operated radio, still playing.  
  
"Hey, turn the radio up." Within arms reach, other hand still in Seb's, Joseph reached to twist the knob.  
  
When Joseph looked perplexed, Sebastian merely smiled.  
  
"When's the last time we danced?" A warm palm rested at Joseph's waist, slinking around to the small of his back to tug him close.  
  
Joseph shrugged, features pale as lightning briefly illuminated the room. "Your wedding, most likely. That one Christmas party doesn't count. Not like you'd remember it, anyhow."  
  
As he held him, thunder rolling aggressively, he could tell that Joseph was lightly shaking.  
  
"I remember enough." Hips pressed together as Sebastian moved a large hand to rest at the nape of Joseph's neck, urging him to rest his head against his chest as he swayed them into a gentle two-step, which Joseph followed.  
  
"That you kissed me in front of everyone, including your wife?" Warm breath against his neck, as Joseph moved in closer, steps perfectly in sync with his.  
  
"Yeah, that was a thing." Sebastian knew that Joseph hardly brought her up, the memories still painful when they resurfaced, but he was working on it. "But hey, she didn't seem to mind."  
  
"I suppose not," Joseph mused.  
  
Joseph might have felt the tug of a smile as his lips were pressed to the other man's forehead. "'Course, I had no idea back then."  
  
"Hrm?" Joseph's head tilted up as they danced to the tune, making slow circles on that tiled floor.  
  
"That..." The words almost didn't come out, as Sebastian swallowed hard. "I loved you."  
  
Silence permeated in that quaint kitchen, nothing but the sound of their shared breaths, and the pouring rain accompanied by lulling thunder.  
  
" _Seb_..." Joseph wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, allowing the grizzled detective to hold him nearer. Sebastian simply kept him there, arms tightening around his waist. "I've _always_ loved you."  
  
Warmth emanating from his body at those softly-spoken sentiments.  
  
"Yeah," Seb chuckled, "guess that's why you're my partner."  
  
Perhaps bluntly and obviously said, but not long ago, Sebastian was struck through the heart, hot as lightning, and just as unexpected. Joseph tilted his head slightly to press a kiss to the stubble of the other man's cheek.  
  
"And I always will be."  
  
The storm raged on outside the confines of Sebastian's apartment, howling and pouring, the two men unfazed and content to just exist in the comfort and safety of each other's arms.  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
